La segunda impresión
by l.vankrausser
Summary: El primer duelo entre Wufei Chang y Treize Khushrenada resultó en un evento frustrante para el primero, y desconcertante para el otro. Sin embargo, siempre hay otra oportunidad para dejar una buena segunda impresión. escrito para la página www punto facebook punto com/Gundam punto Wing punto Yaoi punto Hispano (reemplaza la palabra punto por el . y elimna espacios)


Los cinco pilotos de los Gundam se reunieron poco antes del atardecer, esperando alguna indicación extra acerca de los avances de la tropa de Oz, así como para decidir el tipo de estrategia que utilizarían esta vez.

Duo charlaba animadamente con Quatre, como era su costumbre, mientras Trowa permanecía silencioso a un lado del rubio, escuchando la conversación con una leve sonrisa. Esos dos eran bastante comunicativos, contrastando totalmente con Heero, Wufei y él mismo.

A propósito del diablo...

Volteó discretamente a verlo, reconociendo esa rara sombra de frustración que lo había seguido desde su primera confrontación con Khushrenada, y que por nada, ni siquiera las últimas batallas que habían ganado, lograba deshacer.

Cierto, el orgullo del piloto chino seguía resentido, pero ¿quién de ellos no lo estaba? La situación se estaba poniendo demasiado peligrosa, mucha gente moría a diario, y Oz era responsable por la mayoría de esas muertes. Por supuesto, si se culpaba a una organización, toda esa culpa recaía en los dirigentes de la misma.

Wufei no había dicho mucho de ese encuentro, por cierto. Pero tal como él lo intuyó al verlo hundirse en el océano en actitud derrotada, supo lo que había sucedido, y creía que tal vez el piloto chino volvería a intentar otra incursión, otra misión para enfrentarlo de nuevo, y esta vez, sería una misión suicida.

Aunque eso era un poquito cierto, Chang todavía reflexionaba acerca de lo que su entonces contrincante le había dicho.

Había sido una buena pelea. Y lo esperaría para una siguiente.

Heero levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora, observándolo con cuidado. A pesar de tener el parloteo de Duo y Quatre todo el tiempo a sus espaldas, él estaba demasiado atento en el entorno, y sabía de alguna forma lo que ocurría con los otros.

Entrenado para desarrollar una gran percepción y una feroz disciplina para conocer en las actitudes lo que los demás pensaban, casi estaba seguro que Wufei no perdería la oportunidad que estaba por ofrecerle.

Trowa les había comentado algo acerca de ese encuentro que nadie presenció, pero que sabían cómo había culminado, además de que tenían la seguridad de que no terminaría ahí. Así que decidió darle ese pequeño gusto.

–Chang –dijo en tono frío, llamando la atención de los demás–. Creo que esta información podría interesarte.

–Lo dudo –Wufei le dirigió una ácida mirada sin cambiar su posición enfurruñada (la misma de siempre) y esperó que siguiera hablando.

–Es un comunicado de las fuerzas de élite. Khushrenada viajará a una de las colonias sin escolta para una revisión de rutina –notó un levísimo movimiento de la cabeza del chino, y con eso supo que tenía su total atención. Faltaba el golpe final–. Mañana, en la colonia L-6. Mínima seguridad.

Wufei cerró los ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos, suspiró levemente y en seguida se levantó y se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

Trowa y Heero no pudieron evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran por un segundo, entendiendo lo que iba a hacer.

–¡Hey, Wu! –Duo lo vio pasar bastante desconcertado, y Quatre sólo puso su mano sobre el brazo del americano, dándole a entender que no era el momento–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde va?

–Tiene una cita pendiente –comentó Trowa, y Quatre sólo sonrió.

–¿Una cita? ¡Oh, pero quién lo viera! –chirpeó el americano, todavía sin tener muy en cuenta lo que en realidad ocurría–. ¡Wu va a una cita! ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

–Te lo contaremos después, Duo –dijo Quatre trartando de tranquilizar sus ánimos, ignorando el hecho de que Heero ponía los ojos en blanco y Trowa se daba una palmada en la frente.

Durante el trayecto, Wufei no podía quitarse aún a ese hombre de la cabeza. Treize lo había intrigado desde la primera vez que se encontraron, desde esa tarde que lo venció limpiamente en el duelo de espadas, desde que tuvo su mirada profunda y serena clavada en su rostro, desafiante y complacida por enfrentar a un contendiente feroz y decidido.

Se lo había dicho, se lo había mencionado.

Había disfrutado ese pequeño duelo, y aguardaría por otro en cuanto hubiese oportunidad. Nadie lo había desafiado de esa forma, y nadie lo había humillado con tal caballerosidad. Era demasiado desconcertante.

Llegar a L-6 no fue ningún problema, ni ocultar el Gundam en las regiones exteriores y muy poco vigiladas de la Colonia. Tampoco lo fue el encontrar el lugar en el que el general se encontraba. Había una pequeña base en a pocos kilómetros de donde había aterrizado, y era muy probable que Khushrenada estuviese en ella.

Debía calcular muy bien sus movimientos y aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

Esta vez debía ganar, debía ser mejor, más rápido y certero. Y por cierto, él no tendría misericordia.

Treize no se mostró sorprendido cuando el piloto chino entró a la habitación por una de las ventanas. Por el contrario, como la vez anterior, lo esperaba a pocos metros de la misma, espada en mano y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aunque cálida y genuina.

–Chang Wufei –dijo a manera de saludo cuando el joven quedó a su vista–. Es un verdadero placer volver a verte. Me preguntaba si el siguiente encuentro sería en los mismos términos, o con armas un tanto más... sofisticadas.

Wufei ocultó lo mejor que pudo su desconcierto. Se suponía que nadie lo había visto llegar, que pasaría totalmente inadvertido y tomaría ventaja de ello. Pero esto...

Decidió seguir con el plan, aunque parte de él ya hubiese sido frustrado.

–Serán espadas, como la vez anterior.

Ambos se prepararon, enfrascándose casi de inmediato en una mortal danza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Khushrenada no hizo el mismo despliegue de habilidad que en la primera ocasión, la experiencia de toda una vida le dio la ventaja nuevamente sobre el otro piloto.

Lo desarmó hábil y fácilmente, obligándolo a permanecer de pie frente a él, con la punta de la espada recargada en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Treize lo observaba sin borrar su sonrisa. Wufei, por el contrario, sentía una rabia ciega corroyéndolo por haber perdido esa oportunidad otra vez.

–He vuelto a vencer, señor Chang. Y no, no pienso matarte. Sigo considerándote un extraordinario contrincante, aunque creo que no estás en tu elemento.

–Disfrutas humillándome, ¿no es así? –replicó Wufei entre dientes. Treize retiró la espada de su pecho, subiéndola hacia su cuello mientras lo rodeaba. Su sonrisa se había borrado un poco ante esas palabras.

Wufei cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, dispuesto a escucharlo confirmando su aseveración, más eso no ocurrió. No pudo evitar un leve sobresalto cuando los labios del mayor se posaron apenas con un roce en su cuello, y el filo de la espada tocó la piel de su garganta sin herirla, como una caricia premeditada. Sintió el calor corporal del otro en su espalda, y un leve e involuntario escalofrío lo recorrió.

–No es mi intención humillarte. Por el contrario, te respeto y admiro tu tenacidad en el tiempo de batalla. Aunque debo decirte que eres un tanto impulsivo, y eso es lo que te hace perder la habilidad de sobreponerte a tu contrincante.

El joven piloto abrió los ojos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta, la furia que nublaba su cabeza se estaba disipando, porque eso mismo se lo habían dicho sus maestros, aunque no con esa gentileza con la que este hombre lo trataba. Era algo muy confuso.

–Si me dejas ir, volveré a intentarlo.

–Lo sé. Pero soy sentimental, señor Chang –esta vez, Wufei sintió los labios de Treize recorriendo la piel de su hombro desnudo–. Siento que esta es una ocasión especial. La vez anterior no pude decírtelo porque no estábamos solos. Ahora es distinto; la base está prácticamente vacía, porque sabía que vendrías. Nadie sabrá de esto, sólo tú y yo.

Chang volteó a verlo, quedando su rostro a muy poca distancia del de Khushrenada. Ambas miradas –azul índigo, negro azabache– se encontraron por un momento que pareció eterno.

Treize se inclinó hacia él, y Wufei no se movió, recibiendo esa última caricia de los labios expertos –de sabor dulce y sofisticado, como fruta madura– sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos por reflejo, tratando de entender a ese hombre, tratando de ver lo que los demás veían en él, además de ese raro carisma que le ganaba el corazón de quienes lo escuchaban.

Fueron sólo algunos segundos. Pero bastaron para que al separarse, lo extrañara ferozmente.

Treize lo soltó, bajando la espada lejos de su cuerpo, retirándose también él para permitirle irse. Wufei tardó un poco para poder reaccionar adecuadamente.

–Es tiempo de que te vayas, joven dragón.

–Pero...

–Volveremos a vernos, no lo dudes. Y confío que entonces entenderás todo esto.

Sin agregar más, Treize se retiró hacia la puerta, abriéndola para indicarle al otro la salida. Wufei no tuvo otro remedio que salir de ahí, totalmente desconcertado, aunque sin ese humillante sentimiento de derrota de la vez anterior.

Aunque reconoció que Khushrenada tenía razón.

Volverían a verse, y seguramente esta vez lo entendería.


End file.
